Who Is He?
by TheAlphieParadox
Summary: At the beginning and end of Harry’s fifth year at Hogwarts, Tonks muses on the Boy Who Lived. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Harry and Tonks do not belong to me. Nor does Tonks' Metamorphmagi powers or any events mentioned in the story. The all belong to J.K.R. Because honestly, if they did, I wouldn't be sitting here putting off my homework and writing fanfiction. 

**Who Is He?**

The Boy Who Lived. He's coming here. I wonder what he's like?

_Orange and spiked._

Will he notice me? Will he ever talk to me? He'll be living here for the rest of the summer, and I'll be around quite often. It's unavoidable really. But will he want to talk to me?

_Green and curly._

Maybe he's cute. He looks adorable in those pictures the Prophet puts out. But he's only 15, after all. 

_Red and long._

Is he arrogant like Snape says? Conceited and egotistical? Does he think the world owes him something? Has his fame gone to his head?

_Midnight blue and straight._

Are the papers right about him? An attention-seeking brat? Is he crazy? 

_Blonde and a ponytail._ No way. Too cheerleader.

He speaks Parseltongue. Is he evil? Did he kill that other boy? No, no, he couldn't have. Dumbledore would have made sure. He wouldn't lie about that to Dumbledore. 

_Aqua and short._

Ginny and Hermione seem to like him a lot. I'm quite sure Ginny has a crush on him, as much as she denies it. Not Hermione though. She seems quite gone on Ron. But I do trust their judgement, so if they like him, he must be alright. 

_Bright blue and spiked._

"TONKS! We're leaving!" "Coming Moody!"

Spikey. Definitely spiked. Not blue though. Bubble Gum Pink? Or Violet? 

"TONKS! NOW! They're not going to be out of the house much longer!" " Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist! They'll be gone for a few hours yet."

_Yes, Violet and spiked._

* * * *

Dumbledore has just asked the Order for volunteers to have a 'chat' with Harry's relatives.

From what I've heard, my pink hair will offend his aunt more than anything else will. Offending those 'people' will be quite fun. And I'm due for some fun, after being in St. Mungo's for the last week!

But this is the first time I'll be seeing Harry after ...the event.

_Chocolate brown eyes._

He's so wonderfully sweet. So polite. I'm sure his relatives didn't teach him that. He probably picked it up, so he wouldn't be like them.

_Shocking blue eyes._

But he's brave too. He says Voldemort. Not many his age do. Although not many his age have faced Voldemort 5 times. He showed up at the Department of Mysteries to try to save Sirius, knowing Voldemort would be there.

_Drowning black eyes._

He cares about his friends so much. He saved Ginny in his second year, and then again tried to save Sirius this year.

_Deep violet._

He's very impulsive, but he always does it because he cares about someone.

_Hazel with fleck of amber._

He's responsible too. Always taking responsibility for his actions. He even tried to blame him self for Sirius' death, even though it wasn't his fault. I could see it in his eyes. 

_Metallic grey._

He stands up for what he believes in. Even when the Ministry is against him, slandering him with those accusations. Even when his peers, believing the ministry's lies, shun him. And even when that hag, Umbridge, made him serve those torturous detentions. 

_Liquid gold._

But he tried so hard to protect his friends that came with him. He's wonderful at Defence. He's brilliant at teaching it too. Dumbledore told us about the DA. He and his friends were able to ward of Death Eaters, for a short while at least. 

_Sky blue._

We have to protect him from those monsters he lives with.

_Emerald Green._

Because he's Harry. Just Harry.

* * *

**A/N**: This was just buzzing around in my head so I wrote it down. What do you think? This is my first Tonks fic, and I'm not sure if I wrote her correctly. I'm just in love with the character though.

I tried to show how Tonks went from thinking of him as the Boy Who Lived, and changing her hair, which is superficial, to thinking of him as Harry, and changing her eyes, 'the windows to the soul.' Did it work? Please review, I'd really like to know what people think. Thanks!


End file.
